sleeping yet?
by My.Dark.Fantasy16
Summary: Being the stubborn girl she was, she refuses to fall asleep. Will L be able to do what he wishes? Lxoc oneshot


My L oneshot! I've always wanted to do one :) This is my second oneshot. I hope you like it!

I do not own death note. Also it's an Lxoc

"How many hours of sleep do you get, Ryuzaki?" Mimi asked, as she gently poked the dark bags that were below the detective's eyes.

The panda eyed male continued to type rapidly on the keyboard of his computer before stating simply. "Not much."

The girl pouted not being able to get the conversation going and sat there in silence, listening to the rapid sounds of the keyboard buttons being pressed and pushed by L's long skinny fingers. It only took less than 20 seconds for the girl to break the silence once again.

"I'm boreddd~" Mimi whined like a child.

L ignored the girl's comment and continued on his work not minding the girl beside him.

"Have you gotten anymore information on the case?" L asked after a brief moment.

"But I just gave you a whole stack of it not too long ago! You want me to do more work?" Mimi pouted.

Mimi or sometimes called Mi. Is part of the Kira investigation. It seems impossible due to her childish behavior and lack of interest in every case she is put on, but by the end of the day she will pull out countless information that is beyond reach even though there was no witness that had saw her hold up at least one single document.

"Then I suggest you take some rest. You look tired, Mi." L said, his panda eyes still glued to the screen.

Mimi's eyebrows furrowed. "I am not!" She protested.

But truthfully, she was. She wasn't THAT tired. But still tired. For some reason, she just wanted to be near the young looking detective. It was the same thing every day, when everyone else was finished with their work and had gone home, Mimi would stay and watch L do his work all night. She had done this ever since she was assigned to the Kira case, but L never really minded. Mimi had always admired L, but she's just too stubborn to admit that what she's feeling is a bit more than just admiration.

Mimi just sat there, watching L sit in his usual awkward position, studying the screen that was infront of him and sometimes taking a bite out of his strawberry desert. It was not too long after that, the brunette haired girl began to grow tired, and was no longer paying attention to what was going around her. Not even L, who had tore himself away from the screen and was now gazing at the clueless girl beside him.

When Mimi snapped out of her gaze she glanced to the left only to jump a little, seeing L looking blankly at her with his huge panda like eyes. The dark room combined with the blue light that was from the computer screen made him look paler than he already was. He still look very handsome with his messy raven hair, white wrinkled long sleeved shirt and worn out blue jeans.

"Y-yes?" Mimi stuttered.

L tilted his head to the side a bit. "Just thinking." He replied before going back to the computer. "You should head to bed now Mi." L said again.

Mimi just blinked before shaking her head. "I'm not tired." She refused again.

It was probably about an hour or half an hour before Mimi started to get extremely tired. Her eye lids were drooping and it took much effort to keep them open. Her head would droop, only to snap back up awake. Even looking straight was too much of an effort for her now. "Sleeping yet?" Mimi heard L's voice, but for some reason it had a hint of amusement in them. Or maybe she was imagining things, like any other tired person would be doing.

The tired girl didn't bother to speak, so she shook her head stubbornly still looking at the floor beneath her. Silence filled the room again, but this time she felt a presence infront of her. Looking up, Mimi jumped back seeing L's face just inches away from her own. A pale slender hand shot up and gently grabbed hold of the brunette's chin drawing her closer like before. Mimi who was now wide awake and blushing, staring back at L feeling frozen.

"Say ah~" L said as he bought up a spoonful of cake towards the girl's pink lips.

Mimi blinked at the detective in confusion before allowing him to feed her. "The sugar should help you stay awake." L said a tiny smile forming across his lips.

Mimi's face began to heat up as she could only stare back at the handome smiling detective that was so close to her face.

"You have some icing on you Mimi." L said.

Mimi's face turned even more red than it already is, hearing L called her Mimi than Mi like he had always done. But before she realized anything else, a soft pair of lips pressed against her's into a gentle kiss. L pulled away looking at the flustered girl.

"Just as I thought from earlier. You do taste sweeter." L said innocently.

"I-I-e-eh-ah, IthinkI'mgoingtobednow." The flustered brunette stuttered, running out of the room.

"I'd rather have Mimi from now on." L said turning back to the computer. Feeling his own cheeks go pink.

And there you go! I hope you all enjoyed it! I feel good about it myself :')


End file.
